La Dama y el Principito
by Princess Narin
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] La infancia es una etapa que marca nuestras vidas y que siempre tiene influencia en la adultez, así como los recueros y los tratos. Ellos se habían ya conocido y se debían algo muy especial.


_**Dragón Ball no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**_

 _ **Hola, les dejo este pequeño one-shot para entretenerlos un rato.**_

\- ¿Qué no puedes se cortes con una dama? - le dijo ella indicándole seguirla

Y fue ahí cuando él vagamente recordó, esas palabras. Esa "dama" no podía serlo, era ella.

"¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?"pensaba mientras caminaba tras ella con la vista fija en el redondeado trasero de la joven.

Así que era ella, pero cuan irónica era la vida.

Todavía podía recordar aquello.

 **Flash back.**

Por primera vez en su vida se había liberado del calvo de Nappa, cumplieron con una misión sumamente importante y obtuvieron un premio.

Días libres. Lo que todo trabajador universal deseaba.

El tonto de Nappa fue enviado a un lugar lleno de mujeres junto con Raditz quien ingresaba a la adolescencia, él aun no entendía el motivo por el cual querrían ir a esos lugares.

Al menos su inocencia estaba intacta.

Pero a pesar de tener días libres estaba enfadado, si bien se liberó de sus lame botas Freezer lo envió a un planeta de recreación que parecía un parque para niños, y en efecto lo era habían miles y miles de niños jugando allí.

\- Yo no soy un niño - gruñó el niño de 6 años.

Y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho se sentó en un banco.

Al menos podía tomarse el día libre descansando así que cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

\- OYE, ESTE ES MI LUGAR - una chillona e infantil voz interrumpió su descanso.

Abrió un ojo y observó a la niña que había osado a interrumpirlo, era de piel lechosa y sonrosada con ojos azules al igual que sus cabellos. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, era la primera niña que había visto que sea parecida a su especie.

La observó bien buscando una cola sin embargo no la encontró, cerró de nuevo sus ojos dejando a la niña hablando sola.

\- Te dije que este era mi lugar. ¿Qué no puedes ser cortes con una dama? - expresó la niña jactándose de ser una dama.

Tal vez una dama en miniatura.

\- ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a obedecer? - le dijo ella.

El pequeño príncipe con los ojos cerrados respondió.

\- Si pero estoy en mis días libres - comentó sin dudar.

Y sin saber como ahora la niña se había hecho un lugar al lado del príncipe en el asiento.

\- Sabes, yo tambien estoy de en mis días libres, tengo vacaciones en la escuela así que convencí a Jaco para que me saque a pasear - comentó ella mirando al niño con cual hablaba - Pero me dejó aquí - expresó bajando la cabeza.

El pequeño Vegeta inmediatamente reaccionó al sentirse identificado.

\- ¿A ti tambien te dejaron tirada en este basurero? - preguntó sorprendido.

La pequeña sonrió al ver que su amigo le hablaba.

\- Bueno, Jaco trabaja y me dejó en este lugar. Me dijo que sería divertido pero ya me aburrí. No pude hacer amigos porque todos esos aliens son muy aterradores - comentó haciendo una mueca asustada.

El príncipe río al ver su miedo.

\- Son feos eso es todo - explico despectivamente.

La niña saltó y sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, el único hermoso aquí eres tú. Hasta podría decir que eres un príncipe - apostó apuntándolo con el dedo.

El saiyajin una vez sorprendido miró a la adivinadora.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? - exclamó poderoso al sentir que alguien de nuevo lo reconocía por su título y no eran ni Nappa ni Raditz.

\- Jijiji, tal vez es por la capa - entrecerró sus pequeños ojos haciendo una gentil e inocente sonrisa.

\- Pues si. Soy un poderoso príncipe - presumió Vegeta poniendo sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo.

Entre que él seguía presumiendo su título la pequeña Bulma se había acostado en el suelo, cuando Vegeta la vio un gran signo de interrogación se formó en su mente.

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahí? - le preguntó extrañado.

Los labios de Bulma se levantaron como esperando algo, algo que nunca llegó.

\- Vamos, estoy esperando mi beso príncipe - exclamó ella con los ojos cerrados sin romper su "sueño profundo"

\- ¿Beso? - se preguntó aun más dudoso.

\- Si. Los príncipes besan a las niñas bonitas - respondió ella levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó aun más confundido Vegeta.

\- Creo que si. Pero tranquilo. Si no quieres besarme ahora tambien podrías hacerlo en unos años, las promesas tambien forman parte del cuento - explicó ella a su príncipe azul.

Vegeta la miró aun sin entender, no sabía de donde esa niña sacaba tantas cosas. Él solo sabía que los príncipes se dedicaban a pelear no a besar niñas bonitas. Sin embargo la idea de posponer aquel beso a unos años más significaba tentadora.

\- Esta bien. En unos años nos besaremos - confirmó el niño sin saber que el destino le haría cumplir con su trato.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Ahora, uno con otro, pegados sintiendo ambos su respiración levantaron la mirada para comunicarse visualmente antes de hacerlo hablado.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que te bese? - preguntó él a Bulma.

Ella pícara sonrió al notar que al fin la había recordado.

Y a pesar de tener a su novio cerca se aventuró a cumplir con su objetivo de la niñez, solo que agregando cosas de adultos.

\- Eso y mucho más Vegeta - le susurró al oído haciéndolo estremecer.

Y no solo fue un beso sino un rápido pero satisfactorio encuentro en el baño, ambos fingieron nada pasar luego de eso. Aunque sabían que volverían a "besarse"

 **¿Qué tal eh?**


End file.
